


Temperance -- Divine Intervention

by Dreamin



Series: The Tarot Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sally and Mycroft get a push in the right direction.





	Temperance -- Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake: a Salcroft story inspired by the meanings of the Temperance tarot card -- harmony, divine intervention, onset of illness.

**I need you to pick up something for me at the Fortress. SH**

Sally Donovan raised an eyebrow at the text she’d just received. After years of resentment on both sides, she and Sherlock were finally something closer to true colleagues.

**Anything in particular or should I just nick one of the artworks? SD**

**A package, Mycroft will know what I mean. And do be quick about it, there’s a deadline. SH**

Rolling her eyes, she then called Mycroft as she gathered her things, thankful that Sherlock’s text had come at the end of her shift. His phone rang four times then his voicemail recording came on.

 _That’s weird, he usually picks up right away_. “Hey, Mike, I’m heading over to yours, your baby brother wants me to pick up something. See you in a bit.”

Sally and Mycroft had been friends for years but lately Sally realized that she wanted more, a lot more, she just had no idea how to get it. Shoving her frustration aside, she drove to Mycroft’s “modest” country estate, pulling in front of the house just as the sun was setting. She knocked three times on the front door and waited more or less patiently for five minutes before unlocking the door with the key he had given her for emergencies.

“Mike?” she called out as she stepped into the foyer. Not receiving an answer, she decided to look for him. After checking the sitting room, the den, the library, and the kitchen, she finally decided to check his bedroom. It was the one room in the mansion she had never been in and despite her growing concern for Mycroft, she was incredibly curious about it.

She knocked lightly and could hear a faint groan coming from somewhere inside the room. “Mike? Are you okay?” There was another groan and she didn’t bother waiting to see if he was going to open the door. As soon as she stepped into the room, she realized what the problem was.

The man she was secretly in love with was laying on his stomach on a massive four-poster bed made of some dark brown wood she couldn’t identify, his hair was completely mussed, and the blanket and sheet looked like someone had wrestled with them and lost. Mycroft cracked open one eye at the sound of the door closing.

“Leave me to die in peace,” he mumbled, muffled by the fact that half his face was pressed into the mattress.

“Hello to you too, Mike,” she said, grinning. “I’m guessing you didn’t get my message.”

Mycroft groaned quietly has he reluctantly turned over and sat up. His royal blue pajamas were hopelessly wrinkled and the top button was undone but what intrigued Sally was the tufts of ginger chest hair showing. “What message?”

His voice was enough to drag her eyes back to his face but not before he raised an eyebrow at her. Sally blushed slightly. “Um, Sherlock asked (ordered, really) me to pick up something for him.”

Mycroft winced, bringing a hand to his head. “Yes, I, er, recall him leaving a box here the other day.” He waved his free hand towards the marble-top table against the far wall, where a wooden box rested.

Sally went over to the table and picked up the box. It was big enough to hold a paperback novel but that was about it. She only knew it was made of polished mahogany because her grandmother had kept her love letters in a similar one. Carrying the box back to the bed, she sat down on the edge and grinned at Mycroft. “I should take this to Sherlock but you look like you need a hand.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I’m not helpless, merely under the weather.”

“Yeah? I’ve known you for years and I’ve never seen you sick.”

“Germs are usually too intimidated of me to try anything.”

Her grin widened. “And now?”

He said with a perfectly straight face, “I believe the term is ‘super-bug.’”

Sally laughed. “Uh huh.” She was about to say more when her mobile chirped. Taking it out of her pocket, she read Sherlock’s latest text.

**Open it. SH**

“The hell?” She looked from the phone to the box then to Mycroft. “He wants me to open the box.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I suggest you do as he says, then I can get back to sleep.”

“Uh huh.” She set the phone down to open the box. Inside was one thing – a royal blue velvet ring box. All she could do was stare at it. _What? What’s Sherlock trying to say?_

There was nothing but silence from Mycroft and when she finally looked up at him, she saw that he too was staring at the ring box. Finally, he said quietly, “I believe that is actually for me.”

“Okay, really confused here,” she said, staring at him now. “Why would Sherlock send you a ring?”

Mycroft picked up the ring box and opened it, revealing what had to be an antique diamond ring. At the very least, it looked really old and really expensive. “This was our grandmother’s,” he explained, his voice much softer, his eyes never leaving the ring. “And her mother’s before that. I had it taken from our family’s vault at the bank for Sherlock to give to Molly, but he decided he wanted her to have a new ring instead.”

Sally could barely hear herself think, her thoughts and emotions were all over the place, but she managed to ask, “But why give it to you now?”

He finally looked up at her, the slight smile on his face reaching his eyes. “Because he knew who I wanted to give it to.”

She stared at him. “What? Mike … we’re not even dating.”

“Yes, I know, and it’s something I’ve wanted to start for some time now.” He smirked. “My brother obviously wanted to speed up the process.”

Her mobile chirped again.

**Say yes already. I’d rather be an uncle sooner than later. SH**

She grinned at Mycroft. “If you’re really asking-”

He considered it for the briefest of moments then nodded. “I am.”

Her grin widened. “Then I’m saying yes.”

Grinning himself, Mycroft removed the ring from the box then slipped it onto her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. “I’d kiss you but…” He indicated his less-than-healthy self.

Sally chuckled. “I got my flu shot so we can kiss all we want but first…” She took a photo of her raised middle finger then sent it to Sherlock.

His response was instantaneous.

**Welcome to the family, Sally. SH**


End file.
